


The GDI Could Get It

by gooberzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fratboy!AU in which it’s the weekend before finals and Niall just wants to relax, so Frat!Zayn and Frat!Harry decide to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The GDI Could Get It

The girl is tiny, with dark brown skin, and bright eyes. She’s entertaining enough and going on about how her sorority is the sister to this fraternity, not that he cares really; he doesn’t plan on pledging this frat or any other for that matter, he just enjoys the parties. All frat parties are a good way to unwind. They’re filled with lots of free booze (especially if it’s your birthday) and a myriad of girls to talk to and ogle, then if you get tired of the girls, there’s guys everywhere for you to hang out with, too. At the same time, though, if you just want to fly under the radar and have no one notice you or even know you’re there, you can do that, too. That’s what Niall wants; to be barely noticed. He doesn’t mind this girl, she’s keeping him entertained through his sips of beer, and she’s not pressing any agenda onto him, just talking, he supposes that’s okay. It’s finals week, and if someone doesn’t talk to him, he’ll go insane thinking up all of the shit he can’t remember before his exams.

They’re interrupted by a tap on the girl’s shoulder by a boy.  
“Oh, hey. How’ve you been?” She turns around to greet him, and they hug. He towers over her, and she all but disappears in his grasp. His head covered in bushy curls, no doubt having been messed up from him dancing. Niall sits a while to see if the girl will introduce them; a testament to whether or not she even remembers his name.  
“Care to introduce me to your friend here, Gigi?” the boy asks her.  
“This is--” Niall decides to cut her off and not figure out if she’s remembered or not.  
“Niall.”  
“Oh, Irish lad in the house, I see.” Sometimes Niall forgets that he has an accent.  
“Yea. Straight from Mullingar right here.”  
“Nice.” The boy smiles so hard at Niall that his cheeks dimple.  
“What brings you all the over here just for uni, eh?”  
“Ion’t know. Wanted a bit of different scenery, I guess.”  
“Cool, cool.”  
“And Niall, this is Harry.” Gigi interjects.  
“Oh, yea. ‘m Harry.” and there’s a spark in his eye.  
“Nice t’meet ya, Harry.” and Niall holds out a hand for him to shake.

Somewhere between shaking hands and Harry and Niall’s conversation being interrupted, Gigi had left, probably happy to have found someone to preoccupy Niall other than her. Either way, their conversation was being interrupted by another boy, practically running at Harry, with an extremely smiley expression and tall dark hair.  
“I’ve been looking for you.”  
“I’ve been here. This is Niall.”  
“Hey, man.” And the other boy holds out a hand for him to shake, too.  
“I’m Zayn” he says. “but we’ve got to go. One of the pledges spilled a shit ton of beer everywhere. They’ve called Liam down.”  
“Oh, cool. Let’s go. Niall, care to join us?”  
“Sure?” He shrugs, why not. Harry and Zayn seem nice enough.  
He follows them from the bar, out of the party room, into a connecting apartment where they all stop short of standing in a puddle.  
“Rank.” Zayn says, and just as they get there, they see who Niall figures must be Liam come downstairs. Everyone is looking from him, to who Niall gathers is the pledge, to the right of Zayn attempting to mop up the mess and cursing himself for being so clumsy. 

“Joshy here spilled about one-fourth a keg of beer, Liam.” Another boy says to him.  
“So I’ve heard, Lou.” Liam replies. “Josh, wall.” is all Liam says before Josh has his back against a wall, his knees bent like he’s sitting in a chair, a huge beer is placed in his hands.  
“Let’s see if we’ve got another record breaker here.” Liam says.  
He pulls out his phone and does something on it before muttering “on with it.” and Josh is guzzling at the bottle as fast as he can while all of the boys are either giggling or silent around him.  
“He’s not gonna make it, he’s gonna spew.” Harry comments.  
“I think he’ll be alright.” Zayn replies, and then starts up a chant of “JOSH, JOSH, JOSH, JOSH.” and all of the other boys, including Niall, join in until the entire bottle is empty.  
“Told you.”  
“What’ve we got Liam.” the other boy, Niall remembers him as Lou, asks.  
“Four minutes fifty six seconds. Hardly a record.” He walks over to Josh and pats his cheek “Better luck next time, Joshy.” Josh gives a tiny shrug and gets up to finish cleaning up the spilled beer.  
“Okay, no one else spill anymore large amounts of alcohol, I’ve got 6 exams to study for and a paper to write.” Liam says, and then retreats back upstairs.

“You’ll do better next time, Josh.” Zayn comments as the crowd begins to disperse and Harry turns his attention back to Niall.

“So, what’re you doing at a frat all by yourself?”  
“Dunno. Finals week. Just want to relax a bit, ya know?”  
Harry smiles again, and Zayn leans his head on his shoulder.  
“Yea, finals can be stressful. I’ve got like ten papers to write ‘cos I’m an English major.”  
“Harsh.” Niall says  
“Yea. And they’re all like twelve pages long on the influence of Shakespeare and How Van Gogh's art ties to music and the history of literature. Basically just a lot of bullshit.” Zayn sighs, and Harry pats his cheek.  
“Everyone needs to relax tonight, I see.” Harry says “maybe we could help you with that?” Harry gives him another smile.  
“Uhhh... sure?” Niall says, suspecting Harry to be talking about weed or some other kind of drugs. He’s got his limit on what he’s willing to take, but he's still down for it.  
“Cool. Join us upstairs, then?”  
“With Liam?”  
“Nah.” Harry let’s out a laugh. “Zayn and I have an apartment here, but they’re all sorta connected so that no one really has to go outside during the winter if they don’t really want to.”  
“Oh, okay. Well, sure.” and they lead Niall upstairs, past Liam’s bedroom where the door is cracked and all of the lights are on, he hears Liam typing frantically at a keyboard. Down to the end of the hall where Harry unlocks the door, waits for them to enter, and then locks it back.  
Zayn gestures for him to sit down on the bed, and he easily complies while watching him shuffle through a drawer next to the bed. He’s caught off guard by Harry pressing his body against him, laying him flat on the bed, and kissing him.  
Harry pulls back after a few seconds and mutters “Pretty little Irish boy.”  
Niall takes a breath “Not exactly what I thought you guys meant when you said relax."  
“Oh, do you not want to?” Harry begins to retreat, and Niall thinks for a moment. Sure Harry’s obscenely gangly, but he’s also really handsome, and even though he’s sure Zayn’s hair is filled with product he’s still fucking gorgeous. Either way, this could help him relax before finals, and he wants that.  
“A bit caught off guard, but that don’t mean I don’t like it.” He tries to offer a nice smile, he hopes it reads that way, and Harry reverses his retreat and brings his lips back down onto of his. He slants his head and Niall can feel a bit of Harry’s fringe tickling his face and he lets out a tiny giggle.  
“Is this not sexy?” Harry asks  
“S’fine, your hair’s just ticklin’ me is all.”  
“Fine then. I’ll leave you to someone with less ticklish hair.” Harry says, and gently rolls himself off of Niall. He’s quickly replaced by a softly smiling Zayn who slowly places his lips on top of his. Zayn’s kisses are more relaxed. He cups Niall’s face and tilts it up a bit, angling him the way he wants him, moving his hands down Niall’s side and pressing his fingers under the fabric that lay at his hip, lightly rubbing at the skin there.  
Niall begins to move his hips upward against Zayn, who, in return, moves his head down and begins to suck at the skin on his neck. Niall leans his head back, and lets out a tiny moan.

Zayn sits back on his legs, straddling him, and pulls him up to sitting, slowly pushing his shirt up and off of his body  
“Won’t be needin that.” he says as Harry moves behind him and does the same.  
He places his lips back on Niall’s neck. Niall then feels Harry’s hands between them fumbling with his waist band trying to get it undone, and after a few seconds, he does. Zayn immediately spreads his legs out further and props them up a bit. Harry lifts Niall a few centimeters into the air, and pulls his trousers down his legs. Damn. he thinks They’ve done this before.  
Zayn settles himself back down on top of Niall and gently pushes him down onto his back. Niall looks over and notices that Harry is already fully naked as he feels his pants being slipped off by Zayn, and Jesus does he have a nice body. He looks gangly under a huge t-shirt, but under that is all toned muscle and defined abs with hot tattoos strung all across his chest and arms.  
“Irish boy likes the view, Harry.” Zayn comments while trailing kisses on Niall’s stomach. He’s very lightly massaging his cock, not applying enough pressure for it really do anything, but enough to make Niall subconsciously begin to rock into it for more friction.  
“I can see.” Harry says, and crosses back over the room and stands on his knees next to Niall. He kneels down to kiss Niall and mutter into his mouth “Can’t say I’m hating the view, either.” 

Niall lifts up a bit to lick into his mouth, and he tries to run his fingers over Harry’s abs, but the angle is weird, and Zayn is giving him more friction so there’s not much that he can concentrate on. It stops, though, and Niall finds himself moving against the air for a moment, but the weight of Zayn is soon replaced by Harry straddling him, and grinding their dicks together, and it feels so good. He lets out another moan,  
“Harry, he’s so cute.” Zayn says from somewhere in the room. Niall’s eyes were closed, and he was not willing to open them to find out where he was.  
“I know.” Harry mumbles against his lips, and cups his face, kissing him harder.  
It felt nice, Harry felt nice. He began to slow down their pace of kissing, easing Niall into the idea before completely stopping, and looked over to Zayn, who was now completely naked himself and only sporting a semi where Niall and Harry were completely hard. Harry gestures for him to come next to them, and Zayn walks over to the side over the bed. Harry takes the head of Zayn’s cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, pushing himself down further onto it and immediately eliciting a vocal response. He also caresses Niall’s face in order to let him know he hasn’t been forgotten, and Niall leans into it; he’s wrapped in these boys, any contact with them feels good. He stops, though. Stops everything abruptly, and gets off of Niall, pulling Zayn over into his place. 

Zayn doesn’t kiss Niall. He doesn’t straddle him, either. Instead he moves down his body and begins to pepper kisses into his thighs before licking a long stripe on the underside of his dick. He doesn’t blow him exactly. He actually just plays with it; taking the head in his mouth for a minute, and licking all over it, and giving it tiny kisses like he’s so happy that it’s there for him. He places a hand at the base a slowly begins to work Niall over while doing this, and when Niall leaks a bit of precome he eagerly licks it off, and Niall is just spent. It might not have been exactly a blowjob but it felt just as good. He couldn’t predict what Zayn was going to do, so his brain could never find a steady pace to focus. He settles on just throwing his head back and moaning little uhs and ahs while gripping onto the sheets.  
He hears another sound and it takes a few seconds before he registers that it isn’t him who made it. He lifts his head up and looks over to his left to find Harry on a futon with two fingers pressed inside himself. It looks really fucking hot, and he lets out an involuntary OH, much louder than the sounds he had been making before. It catches Harry’s attention and he looks up with an evil grin on his face and removes his fingers. He gets up off of the futon and walks over to the bed, picking something up on his way there. He casts a shadow over them, and Zayn takes one more long suck of Niall before releasing him and looking up at Harry. He then sits up, takes what Niall has figured now is a condom from Harry’s hand and opens it with him teeth. He eases it down over Niall’s cock and directly after fitting it on him, works over it with lube, and Niall begins to thrust into his hand.

Zayn removes himself from between Niall’s legs, and Harry leans in, kissing him and moving himself over to straddle his hips, slowly easing his way down onto Niall.  
“Fuck.” is what Niall says because Harry feels so fucking good and so tight, and taking his time, but Niall can still feel that he’s ready. The kissing, the slight tremor of Harry’s heartbeat as he moves himself down, the way he feels his breath hiking the farther he goes, the grip of his hand on his side, it’s all so much and it feels so nice, and Niall’s so happy.

Harry gets himself all the way down and pushes himself up to sitting, palming at Niall’s chest to keep himself steady. He moves up, just a little bit, once to test the angle, then repositions himself. Niall can tell by the way Harry’s face screwed itself up that he’d gotten it right that time, and he begins to move himself more at a much faster pace while Niall matches his movements with thrusts from under him. Niall grips at his hips, and he tries to keep eye contact with him, squeezing at his pecks, but then Niall quickens his pace a bit more and Harry’s head flies back, moaning a flat “Zayn” in the process.  
Zayn moves a bit closer to Harry’s side, pressing one hand into his back and making tiny circles, and Harry removes one hand from Niall’s chest, using it to work over Zayn and periodically attempting to put his dick in his mouth. It never really works, though, with the angle and the movement.

Niall can feel himself building up, he knows he’s almost at that point, but he’s never one to be accused of being a selfish fuck so he let’s go of one of Harry’s hips, and licks his hand, moving it down between them to work it over Harry’s cock until he feels Harry’s insides flutter and he hears a loud “Fu-” and he feels Harry’s grip on his pec get even tighter and a warm liquid settles itself onto his stomach. He thrusts up into Harry a few more times and then he’s gone all soft and limp and loopy and unmoving and is yelling expletives into the air.

He looks over and sees Zayn raking his fingers through Harry’s hair as he sucks him off with skill that he’s only seen in the dirtiest porn; gripping tightly at his hips and bobbing his head with almost no air in his cheeks. Changing his pace from extremely fast, to painfully slow, and Zayn whipers a little; it’s almost enough to get him hard again. He watches as Zayn comes with a “Harry.” and his expression turns relaxed, and his body slumps over a bit.  
Harry removes himself from on top of Niall, taking the condom off and throwing it somewhere to the right of the bed. He settles himself next to Niall and puts his face up to his ear and lightly nibbles at it. Zayn snuggles into Niall’s other side but only goes halfway up, hooking an arm around his waist and licking and sucking at the cum that's still on his belly.  
“Put your fingers in it.” Harry whispers to him, and he does, sliding his fingers across the part of his stomach that Zayn had not yet licked clean. “Now put them in his mouth.” and he moves his fingers over to Zayn who gladly opens his mouth. He places his fingers in, not sure how far to go, and Zayn begins to suck on them, hard.  
“Little further, he won’t gag, I promise.” Harry whispers again, and Niall pushes his fingers even farther back into Zayn’s mouth, which only motivates Zayn to suck harder.  
“Jesus.” Niall says and Harry laughs while Zayn smiles up at him, releasing his fingers from his mouth and continuing to lick at his tummy. It’s so soothing and arousing that Niall lets out another tiny moan. The other two boys both giggle.  
“I like this GDI.” Harry says, snuggling himself even closer to Niall.  
“Yea.” Zayn responds to him with a smile. “He’s fun.”


End file.
